Night of Passion
by MiyukiPhantomhiveTrancy
Summary: What happens when Victoria meets Ciel?
1. Meeting Phantomhive

Hello my first fiction Ehhhh? yeah it's my first time I'm so excited I dont even know what to write okay just kidding I hope you like it's Kuroshitsuji

Hello my name is Victoria Wallace, I am from London, England, Also I am a noble and if you don't like it I think we have a problem don't we? okay well I have to go I'm meeting another noble of some sort named Ciel?

"Mistress it's time to wake up isn't it?" my butler said "Yes I suppose thank you for waking me up" Replying back to him "No problem my young Mistress" Charles said watching me get out of bed. "hmm what's the schedule today Charles?" I said "Oh just the same, meeting other nobles and such" He said "Oh is that so? who is the first noble I'm going to meet today?" I yawned while he was dressing me "A boy named Ciel, it appears he is the same age as you". "How interesting meeting a noble that is 13 too, hmm? I wonder what he looks like" I said now fully dressed and walking downstairs for breakfast. "When are we leaving?" he looked at me for a moment. "Very soon young Mistress". 'hmm that was creepy' I said in my head.

~IN THE CARRIAGE~

"Are we almost at the Phantomhive manor yet Charles?". "Yes Milady, about 3 more minutes" My butler said ."Okay, thanks" looking out the window, I saw a HUGE! manor. "CHARLES IS THAT THE MANOR!?" I yelled because he probably can't hear me but he's a demon so of course. He stopped at the HUGE manor. "Well this is going to be an interesting day isn't it?" I said to Charles while he was helping me out of the carriage. "Yes it is Milady" He walking up to the door, before even knocking on it, a well-dressed butler opened it. "Ah, you must be the guest we are meeting today, Miss Wallace correct?" The butler said. "Yes, may you please escort me to Mister Phantomhive?" Looking around the manor, I see everything is perfectly normal and clean. "Yes, right this way please if you may follow me" He said walking up the got to Mister Phantomhive's office, the butler who is Sebastian, knocked on the door. "Come in" someone said through the door. 'Ah that must be Phantomhive his voice sounds rather mature for his age' I said in my walking in, I see a rather cute boy sitting at his desk. 'Oh so that's what he looks like, hmm?' I smirked to myself hoping no one else saw. "Hello Lord Phantomhive, my name is Victoria Wallace, nice to meet you. "I said looking at him rather happy he saw and smirked and said "Yes, please do call me by my first name, Ciel." I started to smile "Yes as you wish, I shall call you Ciel, this is my butler Charles, please do not worry about him he is a very good butler, you can just let him follow Sebastian or whatever is best" I said looking at Ciel."Okay" "Sebastian please let Charles follow you around I bet you guys will get along splendidly well." 'CUTE!' I screamed. Ciel looked at me weird because I was staring at him. "Miss Wallace may I ask what is that you are staring at?"

I looked at him with wide eyes "I uhh ehh NOTHING! of course! please excuse my weird behavior".Ciel looked at me "Are you sure everything is alright Miss Wallace?" I looked back at him "Yes, please do not worry about me and please do call me just Victoria okay" Now getting ahold of myself, I asked him if we could get to know each other a little more, than knowing names and all he said. "okay go first" I sighed. "My name is Victoria Wallace, my family died of the plague and I was left alone by myself at the age of 5 in my big manor alone with just my servants of course. One day when it was snowing I was walking home from buying gifts for Christmas and when I got in the house it was really dark and I could hear no one, I thought they were doing their jobs but to tell the truth they were dead. I screamed in horror at the fact I just saw dead people on the floor. They were the only people who cared about me and now they were dead. Before I could even get up someone grabbed me, I screamed loud all I could do was scream but it just made me faint, and a guy saved my life the guy was Charles my butler, he came and helped me rebuild my life to being more successful and being the head of the Wallace family. My contract mark is on my neck, I'm telling you this because I know you have a demon as well."

Ciel stared at me with wide eyes, he hugged me. "You did not have to tell me everything about you, it must've been hard telling me that I'm so sorry!" He said. "Well I guess its my turn. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I am the head of the Phantomhive family. I was 10 on the day of Christmas which was my birthday also. My parents died in the mansion because someone set the manor on fire after that a couple months after that I got kidnapped and turned into a slave where they did terrible things. I was horrified and screamed everyday they tortured me. One day I met a demon it was Sebastian, my butler, I told him to kill everyone in the room so the people died. He also helped me to rebuild my life and he takes very good care to me. I bet you wonder why I wear an eye patch? It's because my contract mark is on my eye, I hide it."

This story at beginning was great don't you think? Lol Bye! bye! see you at next chapter.


	2. Going Out

(OMG IM SO SO SORRY FOR LATE LATE CHAPTER THING I HAVE LOTS OF HOMEWORK AND VERY BUSY!)  
Hello it's Miyuki again and uh? SECOND CHAPTER please like my stories! I'm listening to An Café ~Amazing Blue~ okay Bye bye. Oh one more thing I deleted the first chapter and redid it because I thought it was horrible and there were a lot of mistakes A LOT.

"Ah I see may I please see you contract mark, I'm quite interested" Ciel looked at me for a moment. "I guess if you want" Looking up at me Ciel took off his eye patch and I saw his mark it was very interesting for me to see. "Well would you like to see my mark? Since you showed me yours?" I said quite hoping he would say yes because I feel bad that I saw his. "Sure I guess..?" I pulled my sleeve down and showed my neck. He was very wide eyed, it was quite amusing, and I giggled a little at his face. Ciel snapped back to reality. "Oh, very interesting?" "Yes indeed" I smirked. "So what do you want to talk about, Victoria?" "Oh, nothing do you want some tea?"Ciel put his head on the desk from being bored. "Yes thank you will it be Earl Grey? Because I love Earl Grey it's so yummy!" I got out of my chair excitedly and went over to Ciel and whispered "Hey Ciel what are you doing?" in his ear and it scared him, it was quite funny. "Victoria! What are you doing?" Ciel yelled. "Just wondering what you were doing why?" replying back to him. Ciel got up from his desk and walked to the door "Victoria, aren't you coming?" He said while walking.

"Oh uh sure where are we going Ciel?" I followed behind him. "Well I think I should give you a tour of my manor and THEN get some tea, sound good?" He looked back and I nodded. ~The tour of the manor~ "What splendid manor you have Ciel, it is bigger than mine!" "Well okay I guess?" he replied. "ON WITH THE TOUR SO WE CAN HAVE TEA!" I shouted. "Victoria please calm down" "Okay I'm sorry I guess I'm little bit on the hyper side" Getting back to normal now and walking. "Ciel are we done with the tour? I want some tea" I said bored. "….Yes we are finished let me call Sebastian… SEBASTIAN! WE WANT SOME TEA NOW, EARL GREY! NOT SOME USELESS TEA!.. Sebastian will be in here soon" Ciel screamed. "Geez Ciel! Not so close to my ear please" I covered my ear. "Young master, Miss Victoria, I'm here with your tea and cake" Sebastian walked us back to Ciel's studies. "Sebastian, thank you for the tea" I sipped the Earl Grey, it was delicious! "Yummy" I happily said. "Ciel, your butler makes Earl Grey taste so good" I sipped the tea. "Uh thanks Victoria?" Ciel had an awkward face on it was hysterical. "Ciel, what are we going to talk about now?"

"I don't really know …. How about we talk about random things?" He ate his cake Sebastian gave to him. "Ciel! Can I sleepover just for tonight!? Please!?" I yelled. "Well I suppose you can, but, please don't be so loud okay?" He put his head down on his desk. "Oh goody this will be a splendid time wont it? We should explore the town and solve some crime!" I jumped out of my chair excitedly. "Calm down I might consider it now." He looked at me with a somewhat glare. "Okay I'm sorry Ciel please forgive me?" "Okay okay, now please sit down and we'll talk some business or something, okay?" He said calming down. "Ciel, can we go to my house? I need to get some stuff if you don't mind" I stood up "Yes of course, Sebastian please get the carriage ready we are going out." "Yes, my young master"

~In the Carriage~  
'Why is it so awkward right now?' I thought. "Ciel, uh are we almost in town yet?" He didn't answer. I looked at him, he was sleeping…and so I decided to wake him up! "CIEL, UHH WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" 'That was so real…..' He shot up. "Milady! Why are you yelling, please keep it down!" hmm. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Ciel, I saw something and I thought it was another carriage trying to kill us, Haha my mistake." Nice going Victoria. "We are here" Sebastian said, he opened the door for us. "Ciel, may I say you looked so adorable when you were sleeping!" EEEHHHHH?! What did I just say!? "I was a-adorable?" Ciel stuttered.


End file.
